This invention relates generally to a magic trick and more particularly to a device which produces an optical illusion to provide a compartment in which an object to be produced can be concealed from the audience until it is desired to produce the object.
The use of a reflective device for creating an optical illusion in respect of space has been used in magical devices, and for decorating techniques and other procedures for the purpose of concealing hidden compartments.
The present invention provides an improved device for creating such an optical illusion so as to provide a compartment in which an object, animal or the like device can be concealed until it is desired to produce the same.
This is accomplished by providing a reflective device diagonally in a substantially cubed shaped box and so manipulating the box that only the first or lower half of the box will be viewed by an audience, while the second or upper half of the box is concealed therefrom. The first or lower compartment of the box is so designed on its walls that when operatively associated with the reflective device it gives the audience the effect of twice the space from the image reflected by the reflective device.